


Yoga Pants Are Muggle's Greatest Invention

by downwiththeship0390



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwiththeship0390/pseuds/downwiththeship0390
Summary: After promising Ginny she'd participate in a ridiculous yoga and diet regimen, Hermione comes home to find her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, has decided that yoga has its perks - namely the spandex leggings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very explicit so if you're offended or not into sexual situations (fully consensual), move right along! Otherwise, enjoy some dirty Dramione action. ;)

Hermione Granger slammed the door behind her, tossing her wand on the table and her yoga bag on the floor. She was exhausted. Ginny was determined to get back in shape after her first baby in order to be fit for the next season on the Harpies, and Hermione was dragged into that endeavor. Against her will. Kicking and screaming.

It’s not like she didn’t want to be fit. She just… didn’t want to WORK to be fit. She had been perfectly content being “skinny fat” as Ginny called her mockingly. Hermione scoffed. Skinny fat indeed. At least she had been allowed pizza and pudding before. Now she was on a stupid diet regimen and her _23rd straight day of yoga_.

She glanced down as a sudden streak of orange crossed the floor. Crookshanks wound himself about her ankles and yowled loudly.

“Well. Someone’s happy to see me then, huh?”

She bent over to pick up the orange fluff ball and cradled him against her chest. Who needed a baby when you had a very needy cat waiting at home? Not her. No matter how many times her mother hinted and her friends wondered if she could be truly happy with an 'empty womb'. The purrs stopped and the claws suddenly came out, attacking her hand that was rubbing his belly. Well then. Guess snuggle time was over. She placed the cat down and went to step away as he wound himself about her feet again - yowling louder. For Merlin’s sake. Ridiculous creature couldn’t make up his mind, and his movements were going to trip her.

Just at the thought, she stumbled and placed her hand against the wall to catch herself. Hermione sighed loudly and flung her head up to get her damp wisps of hair off her face.

“Naughty kitty. You’re going to be the death of me one day.”

Hermione scowled down at the orange cat, but he was sitting calmly now licking his paw and ignoring her. Of course he was. She kept her pose against the wall for a moment, working up the energy to move to the bath. Hermione glanced around before she moved and sighed at the sight of her bag and mat on the floor. Crookshanks would use that as a scratching post later if she didn’t move it into the closet now. She forced herself to move and bent down to pick up her things to put them in the nearby hall closet. She stilled her movements - still bent over - at a sound behind her.

A very loud swallowing noise.

She peeked through her legs and grinned. Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, must have heard her come home and was leaning in the doorway of his study, looking at her fiercely. As if he would eat her. She hoped that look in his eyes was a promise.

“We’ve house elves for that.”

He jerked his sharp chin at her bag but continued to stare at her. Hermione stayed bent and wiggled her arse a little to draw his attention there.

“Draco. You know how I feel about picking up after myself — Cleanliness is —“

“Next to godliness. Yes, I’m aware of your motto. Although you’ve always been a goddess to me, so I don’t know if it’s a pointless exercise or it actually worked.”

Draco quirked his lips up a bit and moved forward with a sudden purpose. Hermione wiggled her arse again and lowered her eyelids, half in an attempt to look seductive, but also because the blood was now rushing to her head and she was getting a bit dizzy.

“Not always. I’d say only in the past few years. Before that quidditch match you positively loathed me.”

He was behind her now. He placed one hand on her arse and squeezed. Hard. Draco groaned deep in his throat.

“Salazar’s balls. I didn’t understand the purpose of yoga until I saw these pants. Now it’s my favorite outfit of yours. Your arse looks good enough to eat.”

He rubbed his hand firmly and swatted her quickly before rubbing her again. Hermione closed her eyes briefly at the light swat and felt herself get wet. He’d notice in a minute if he continued his ministrations. Which - _thank Merlin_ \- he did. A firm hand rubbed and smacked its way over her backside until she was aching with need. She knew the moment he spotted her arousal. His hand touched her ‘twixt her thighs lightly, almost reverently.

“I love these pants, but they are so restrictive.”

Draco suddenly dug his fingers into the seam and ripped a tear exposing her to his view.

“Mmm. You’re wet. So wet. And you’re not wearing any knickers. Interesting.”

She gasped. Partly because he’d just ruined a pair of 90 pound pants but also because the aggressive act was making her clit pulse with expectation and need. She secretly loved when he was aggressive. One of his hands found it’s way between her legs, trailing lightly along her crease, playing with her lips before circling slowly around her clit. Her knees quaked at the sensation.

“I need you inside me. Take me upstairs.”

Hermione knew she couldn't wait much longer and felt very exposed in the cavernous entrance hall of their large home.

“I don’t think I will. I can’t wait.”

She heard his belt buckle _clink_ , a zipper _snick_ , and a rustling of fabric before she was suddenly impaled upon him. Her eyes closed in ecstasy and she settled her hands flat on the floor, pushing her arse into him as he pounded her quickly. Draco didn’t quit his movements on her clit; she knew how important it was for her to get off first. His firm grip on her hip was telling though — he was very close.

“Hermione.” He practically growled her name. “I need you to come now. _Now_. Come.”

Maybe it was his commanding tone or she had simply reached her limit, but Hermione climaxed spectacularly, her vision briefly dulled and spots of light blinking in and out as she hung limply, murmuring his name.

“Draco. Draco. _Gods_ yes.”

If he hadn’t moved his other hand to catch her around her hips, Hermione knew she would have fallen forward in exhaustion. It didn’t take him but two more strokes after she had exploded around him. Her orgasm always set off his own. He slammed into her pulling her back as he moved forward, finishing himself off. He pulled out and dragged her up and around, burying a hand in her damp pony tail and kissing her fiercely.  Merlin. She loved his kisses. He tugged at her lips and danced with her tongue. He licked and bit and sucked and kept her lightheaded and struggling to keep up. Slowly his pace became less needy and more leisurely.

“Hermione,” he murmured against her lips and dragged his mouth down to kiss her jawline and neck. “Hermione. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Draco Malfoy. Now could you _please_ take me up to the shower? We can have a second round and clean off simultaneously. Win-win.”

She felt his lips quirk against her neck and just barely suppressed a squeal of surprise when he hooked a strong arm beneath her knees and lifted her up to his chest. He took the stairs two at a time causing Hermione to grasp him around the neck with worry. Sometimes he could get a little carried away.

  “If you keep doing that, I’m going to set you down on the stairs and you can finish what you’re starting again.”

She loosened her grip on his hair and smirked into his shoulder. The hair at the back of his neck was one of his erogenous zones. If she ever felt like he was taking too long she could wind her fingers through the fine blonde hair there and pull. He’d orgasm instantly. Not that she used that bit of knowledge often. Her smirk grew into a grin and she bit down on his shoulder lightly.

“Hurry up then, but don’t kill us tripping up the stairs.”

His pace increased and just as he flung them both onto the second landing he slipped her out of his arms and pushed her against the wall to kiss her thoroughly once more.

“Hermione. I need you again. How is it that after so many years I still need you so desperately?”

He plunged his tongue into her mouth and pulled it out. In and out. Mimicking the act he so desperately desired at that moment.

“Shower. Now.”

Hermione dragged herself away from him and tugged him down the hall and around the corner pushing open the door to their master suite. As she bent down to unlace her trainers she heard him groan again. Louder this time.

“Merlin. Those pants and your lack of knickers. I’m rock hard again.”

She divested herself of the ruined leggings and attempted to pull her t-shirt and sports bra off together. That proved to be her weakness and she got caught up in the mess of spandex and lycra with her arms and hair and chin. How embarrassing. She was trying to be _sexy_ for Merlin’s sake! She felt rough fingertips smooth over her ribs and flutter across her nipples.

“Silly girl. Stop struggling, I’ve got you.”

His hands untangled her from the workout clothes and tossed them somewhere behind her before catching her up in his arms again. She placed a hand on his bare chest and touched him slowly. Apparently while she’d been struggling with her clothes like a fool, he’d stripped himself in anticipation.

“I feel so dirty. Will you clean me up?” Hermione whispered to him lowly and brushed her hand along his jaw and drew his face down to hers for a kiss.

“Only if I can make you dirtier first.”

She bit his lower lip slightly and pretended to frown, “scoundrel.”

It was only when he slowly began to lower her into the pool-sized tub that she noticed they’d finally reached their destination. Hermione settled against one of the jets and let it pound into the sore muscles of her back while she watched Draco fiddle with the bubble taps, filling the room with the sweet scent of cinnamon — her favorite. Her eyes were half-lidded by the time he drew her to him and settled her on his lap.

“ _Fuck_. Hermione. You know I _fucking_ love you.”

“Yes of course. I love you, too, Draco.”

 “Say it again.”

He had eased into her and she was grinding slowly on his cock, rubbing her clit against the small thatch of blond curls he kept nicely trimmed just for her viewing pleasure. She began to say it like a mantra.

“I love you. I love you. Draco Malfoy. I love you.”

Her breath hitched and her voice caught in her throat when he bent his head to give attention to her nipples. She knew why he asked her to say it. Even if he played at being a cocky son-of-a-bitch, he was insecure as hell when it came to his own self-worth. At first it killed her that he doubted the integrity of her love for him. But now, now she realized it wasn’t her, it was something inside of him that was broken. Her reassurances and continued promises of love were what he needed, so she gave them to him.

“I love _you_. _I love you_.”

She pushed every though from her mind and concentrated on the sensations between her legs and his mouth on her breasts. He bit down suddenly and stars burst behind her eyes once again. She gasped loudly and slumped into him, burying her face in his neck with her mouth by his ear.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy. Now and _forever_.”

He pushed his hips up and into her for a minute more and groaned softly, whispering his own words of love in his own way, “Fuck. I fucking love you. Don’t ever fucking leave me.”

“Never.”

He turned her around and reached for the shampoo before lathering up her curls. As much as he made fun of it, he secretly loved her hair. Especially with his hands all wrapped up in it. He took his time washing her hair and running a sudsy cloth carefully over her body, teasing her with it. In all honestly, Draco would have had no problem with a third round, but he could feel her energy flagging and knew she was liable to fall asleep at any moment. Yoga did that to her. Yoga and that stupid diet she had promised Ginny she’d do in solidarity. Women. He rolled his eyes at his train of thought and tossed the cloth to the side of the tub.

Hermione didn’t move. He glanced down at her face and smiled softly. She was asleep. Her dark lashes were fluttering lightly against her cheeks. Her lips were pink and swollen from his kisses, parted lightly in a provocative “o” shape. her arms were floating to the sides, breasts rising and falling slowly, her nipples moving over and under the surface of the water with each breath.   Hermione was a vision. Draco wasn’t sure how he’d managed to convince her to love him. But he hoped he wouldn’t fuck it all up.

 “Hermione. Love. Time for bed.”

She didn’t so much as twitch at his voice. Merlin’s pants but how difficult could an hour of yoga be to exhaust her so? Or maybe she was exhausted from their little bout of exercise. He smirked and moved her slowly about in a more comfortable position to be lifted out of the tub. Draco stood slowly and carried a sopping wet and sleeping Hermione across the bathroom and into their bedroom. He lifted a hand and concentrated hard to wandlessly summon a thick towel to lay down on the bed. If he hadn’t left his wand in his study he could simply spell them both dry. Ah well. She turned onto her side and curled up against the chill air the moment she was laid down. Merlin but her arse was definitely bigger from this angle. Maybe that was another thing to thank yoga for. He grabbed a towel for himself and dried off before carefully getting into bed beside her. It was still early in the evening, but a short nap wouldn’t hurt. Draco pulled her into his arms and settled her against him.

“I fucking love you, Hermione Granger.” He kissed her forehead and smoothed the wet curls away from her neck before succumbing to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is published on multiple sites under the same author name. <3


End file.
